Instinct To Run
by Pho3niX
Summary: A reluctant Kagome is unceremoniously given a firsthand insight into the instincts of demons, and it seems like her list of suitors is about to have a name added, despite her protests. SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Instinct To Run**

_Chapter One_

The blue light surrounded her form, and then slowly faded. Kagome looked up the interior of the well, smiling when her eyes caught sight of clear blue skies. Sighing happily, the black-haired girl hefted her monstrosity of a yellow bag on her back, grabbed a vine and began to pull herself out ofthe well. Reaching the top, she breathed in a lungful of fresh air, feeling her good mood soar. A clawed hand appeared over the edge, followed by silver hair.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced up at her long-time protector and friend, puzzled over his annoyed look.

"Keh, wench! You're late!"

Kagome gaped. "I am not! I said I'd be gone three days!"

He glared down at her. "Three days and two nights, not _three nights_, wench!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Inuyasha, what does it matter?"

"We need to keep searching for those shards! You're wasting time, bitch, by going back home!"

"We don't search for jewel shards during the night, stupid!" Kagome cried indignantly.

Inuyasha growled at her, baring his teeth at the insult, taking Kagome aback. He reached down and seized the back of her yellow backpack, lifting it and her along with it out of the well, dumping her unceremoniously onto the grass. He stood over Kagome, glowering.

Kagome, sprawled on the ground, felt her good mood vanish. "_Sit_!"

Inuyasha dropped like a stone, landing on top of Kagome, his head pressed against her shoulder. Kagome, pushed into a lying position by the weight of the half-demon, felt the breath leave her lungs, and gasped.

Inuyasha strained against the spell, trying to lift himself off the girl, and managed to turn his head to face her – leaving him with his face far too close to her. Worried his weight and the spell was hurting her, he tried again to rise, this time managing to raise his head slightly before the enchanted necklace forced it down again – onto Kagome's chest.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she let out a high-pitched squeal. "You pervert!"

The spell wore off, and Inuyasha leapt to his feet, his ears laid right back. "It wasn't my fault, bitch!"

Red in the face, Kagome shot to her feet, glaring angrily at Inuyasha, before stomping off, yellow backpack in hand.

"Kagome…!"

* * *

"Miroku, do you think Kagome and Inuyasha had another fight?" Sango mused, watching the pair in question on the other side of the campfire. 

"Hmm…" Miroku glanced between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was cuddling Shippo, and studiously ignoring Inuyasha, who was waving a cup of instant noodles in her face, looking annoyed. "Perhaps," Miroku said, tapping a finger on his chin. "It _does_ seem to be fairly common lately." Sango sighed.

"Damnit, wench, would you just make the food already?"

Miroku and Sango shared a look.

"A bet, Lady Sango? Inuyasha will be 'sat' in approximately one minute?" Miroku brightened. "And the winner can receive a free pet – "

Sango promptly whacked the monk in the head with the hilt of her sword, eyes slanted and definitely not amused.

"Bitch, make the damn noodles, will ya?"

"_Siiitt_!"

Kagome stomped over towards Sango, fuming silently.

"How does a bath sound, Kagome?" Sango suggested, giving the comatose Miroku a dark look. "While this lecher is out cold," She added disdainfully.

"Good idea," Kagome muttered, mirroring Sango's angry look towards Inuyasha.

The girls hurried off to the nearby hot spring, coolly ignoring a furious Inuyasha. Shippo took one look at the angry half demon, and then scampered off after the demon slayer and his pseudo-mother.

* * *

Sango leaned back on a rock, submerged in the hot water, and glanced curiously at Kagome. "So Kagome, why are you so angry at Inuyasha?" 

Kagome sighed, massaging conditioner into her hair as she absently watched Shippo playfully splash water around. "Inuyasha practically dragged me out of the well when I returned. He was angry that I was late."

Sango snorted. "Typical Inuyasha behaviour."

Kagome dipped underwater, shaking her head to clear it of the conditioner. Surfacing, she blushed slightly as she remembered the next scene. "I sat him, but he was standing over me at the time, and the necklace pulled him down on top of me."

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh, my…"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, then smiled when Shippo leapt over the rocks and settled on her shoulder. "You should be taking a bath, Shippo," she scolded gently. The tiny fox demon gave his surrogate mother a pleading look.

"Aw, Kagome, do I have to?"

"Shippo, you're going to be smelly, otherwise."

Sango winked at Kagome. "You don't want to be like Inuyasha, do you?"

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "No way!" He pulled off his clothes, diving into the water beside the girls. Kagome grabbed him, and squirted shampoo into his hair, massaging it in.

"You know," Kagome began thoughtfully, "What I don't get is why Inuyasha keeps calling me 'bitch'." She frowned. "I'm sure he knows it's a rude thing to say."

Sango glanced at her. "It is rude to use, but I don't think Inuyasha means it in a bad way. He _is _a dog demon, after all, or, well, half a dog demon."

Kagome furrowed her brows, looking confused. "I don't understand, Sango."

Shippo looked up at Kagome. "Kagome, don't you see? 'Bitch' is what all dog demons call their females."

"Shippo's right," Sango said.

Kagome's eyes had widened. "So it's like when somebody says 'woman'?"

"I suppose so," Sango replied, shifting against the rock behind her.

Shippo suddenly frowned. "I thought dog demons only called female dog demons 'bitch'."

"So, then why call me that? Maybe it is meant as an insult to me."

"Perhaps Inuyasha sees you as a female in the dog demon sense."

"Kagome sends out signals all the time around Inuyasha," Shippo pitched in innocently.

The two girls gave him curious looks. "I wasn't aware that Kagome had been accidentally giving out signals in the dog demon language," Sango commented. "I actually don't know much about them. Dog demons are always secretive about it."

"I only recognise a few of them, and that's just because foxes have some things in common with dogs."

Kagome gave the young demon a perplexed look. "What kind of signals are you talking about?"

Shippo gave her a startled look. "You mean, you _really_ didn't know what you were doing?"

"I didn't realize I was doing anything at all. Nobody ever said anything."

"And Miroku and I had no idea, either."

Shippo dipped his head under the water, rubbing his hair rigorously to get rid of the shampoo. He surfaced and paddled in the water next to Kagome. "I thought you knew."

Kagome shook her head.

"So tell us, Shippo, what kind of signals has Kagome been giving off by accident?"

Shippo found a rock under the warm water, and crouched there, tiny paws clutching at the rock's surface. "Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I'm a fox demon, not a dog demon, and we _are_ different. Besides, dog demons are big on the signals."

"Just tell us what you know, Shippo," Sango said kindly.

"Well," Shippo began, "When Kagome is late coming to us, Inuyasha gets angry."

"That's obvious, wouldn't you say?" Sango murmured.

Shippo scrunched his nose up at the demon slayer. "I'm not finished yet!"

"So?" Kagome prompted, ruffling his hair and smiling when he ducked away, mock grumbling.

"So, Inuyasha sees your lateness as disobedience. He's the alpha male on our group, and when you defy him by not returning when he says, it's like shaming him, and you make him angry."

Sango tapped her finger on her lips. "Amazing how children can so easily see to the heart of a matter."

Kagome's brows inched down again. "How is it defiance? I make my own choices."

Sango frowned, then understanding lit her face. "Kagome, I think you're forgetting you're in our time now. Women, even human women, are supposed to obey the man."

Kagome's eyes widened, her mouth forming a soft 'oh'. "I forgot…the Feudal Era…no equality yet." She frowned. "But Inuyasha has been to my time, he knows women act differently, are independent."

"He knows, but I'm guessing that his reactions to things like your 'disobedience' come from his dog demon instincts," Sango said.

"Maybe…"

"You know," Shippo remarked, diving down to pick up a pebble and skip it across the steaming water, "Dog demons must be _really_ big on instincts and possessiveness."

"More than other demons?" Sango asked him.

"Yep."

"Why do you say that, Shippo?" Kagome turned to look fully at her surrogate son curiously.

"Well, Inuyasha sure is protective and really possessive of you, Kagome. And he's only a half demon. Imagine what a full dog demon would be like."

There was a strangely contemplative silence in the hot spring as the three companions pondered the thought. There was a breathless pause, and then all three gaped at each other as they came to the same train of thought.

Kagome voiced it first. "If full dog demons are worse, then Sesshoumaru…"

"It's strange, I've never seen Sesshoumaru be anything more than cold and calculated. It's like he doesn't have anyinstincts at all," Sango mused.

"That's because a powerful full demon like Sesshoumaru has to be able to control his inner demon," Shippo butted in.

"Yes," Sango murmured,"The older demon slayers used to tell us about that."

Kagome naively asked the next question. "What happens if he loses control over his inner demon?"

Sango looked grim, and Shippo shivered, eyes wide. "It means serious trouble. And the more powerful a demon, the more powerful their demonic energy and their inner demon, their blood beast, is."

"I remember my father told me to hide the last time a powerful demon went on a rampage when he lost control."

Kagome's eyes resembled her mother's favourite porcelain saucers. "Wh – what?"

"Kagome, I never really thought about it, but you need to know what to do – and what _not_ to do – when something like that happens."

"And?"

Sango sighed. "It's rare you would come across a demon not in control, and as a priestess, even rarer to come across a rampaging demon strong enough to challenge your priestess powers, but it _is_ possible."

"'Never, ever, run from a demon you can't defeat'," Shippo recited from memory, swimming in a circle around Kagome.

"Why not?"

"Demons are predators, and if you run, they see you as the prey," Sango said darkly.

Kagome paled slightly. "_Prey_?" She looked disturbed. "What else?"

"If you can, escape their notice, and hide. But if you can't, and the demon is too strong for you to fight, don't challenge it."

"Challenge…?" Kagome asked faintly, feeling more and more surreal. This was like the myths her Grandpa loved to talk about!

"Yes. Don't disobey it, don't run, and don't fight it."

"That's barbaric…and totally not normal," Kagome mumbled.

"The alternatives are far worse."

"Kagome...maybe you should say 'sit'."

"What? Say 'sit'?"

"_Aaargghh_!" There was a loud thump, then a moan of pain and a curse from the bush behind them.

Kagome squealed, ducking under the water after a cry of "_Perverts_!"

Sango growled, speeding out of the water and wrapping a towel around herself. Kagome surfaced again, face beet-red, and clambered out of the spring, snatching up a towel to tie around her and hastily following as Sango stomped into the bushes.

She found Sango, arms crossed, glowering down at a subdued Inuyasha, one of his hands gripping Miroku's robe.

"Would you two like to explain yourselves?" Foot tapping sharply, Sango gave the pair of males a frosty look.

Inuyasha managed to pull himself to all fours, and looked up as Kagome came to stand by Sango, Shippo on her shoulder.

"Miroku said he had a bad feeling, and I sensed faint demonic energy in the distance about two hours ago."

"So, you came to get us, thinking there might be trouble?" Kagome asked. A slap resounded in the clearing, just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply.

"_Pervert_!" Sango raged at Miroku, a red handprint on his face.

Kagome's brows lowered. "Somehow, I get the feeling Miroku was lying when he said that to you."

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet, looking irritated. "All he ever does is lie and grope women." He glanced at Kagome, and then his cheeks tinged pink as he abruptly turned away from her. "Kagome…maybe you should put some clothes on."

"Huh?" Kagome glanced down at her towel-clad form, and felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Oh! I'd better – " She made to go forward, but Inuyasha's arm was suddenly there, pushing her behind him.

Miroku, too, was suddenly serious, and Sango was frowning, glancing curiously at Kagome, who shrugged, just as puzzled. Inuyasha growled towards a set of trees, exchanging a look with Miroku, and the monk hefted his staff.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome ventured, trying to peer around him. He pushed her back, still growling loudly. Kagome gasped suddenly, feeling a tiny surge of demonic power close by, before it was blanketed again. A figure materialised in the gloom of the trees, walking silently towards them.

"_Sesshoumaru_!"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here we go…the second chapter…and quite a quick update, too, for my usual standards! A warning, though: I haven't bothered to proofread this yet, so please excuse any typing mistakes!

A big thank you goes out to all who reviewed my first chapter of ITR. I adore reviews; I simply can't manage to ever get enough of them! And I've read the reviews, delighted in the praise, and taken note of suggestions, one of which was to be more descriptive. I've tried to be more descriptive, but you guys will be the judges!

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Instinct To Run**

_Chapter Two_

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, jerking a startled Kagome behind him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru acknowledged, blank gaze settling upon his half-brother.

Inuyasha bristled. "If you're after the Tetsusaiga, you may as well leave." He smirked at the older demon. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to you."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, an arrogant tone to his voice. "I have no interest in taking the Tetsusaiga at this present time, little brother."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to spurt a foul retort, then snapped it shut, looking perplexed at the unexpected answer. Behind him, an astonished Kagome clutched at Inuyasha's shirt and peered around her protector's shoulder. Inuyasha shot her an annoyed look, and pushed her behind him once more.

"Stay back, Kagome."

Nearby, Sango, still wrapped in her own towel, was slowly reaching for her boomerang, a now-serious Miroku focused upon Sesshoumaru, hands clenching around his holy staff.

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept over the clearing, dismissing the monk and demon slayer with a haughty look, and then landed upon Kagome, who was peering out from behind Inuyasha again, despite his protests.

"Kagome, get back," Inuyasha turned slightly to snarl at her. "You could get hurt, stupid wench!"

"Let me get my arrows, I can help – "

"No, bitch! I said _stay back_!"

Kagome felt her temper flare. "Don't order me around!"

"Perhaps we should concentrate on the real problem at hand," Miroku offered helpfully, sending a pointed look at the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled. "Your woman is not very obedient, Inuyasha."

Kagome stomped her foot and fumed. "I'm not a _possession_!"

"What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru? And leave Kagome out of this!"

Sesshoumaru's cold yellow eyes slowly swung back to Inuyasha. "I wish to speak to her."

"M-me?" Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha growled loudly, jerking Kagome fully behind his back. "Stay away from her, you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, then he disappeared in a blur, re-appearing in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to draw his sword, but choked, a striped hand wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha, snarling wildly at his opponent, shoved Kagome backwards away from them, then gripped Sesshoumaru's wrist, pulling hard. Kagome gasped, landing on her bottom, and scrambled hastily away from the two wrestling demons.

Sesshoumaru released his hold on Inuyasha's neck, only to seize Toukijin. Kagome screamed, but Sesshoumaru merely used the evil sword to send Inuyasha flying with an energy blast. Panting, clutching the towel to her, Kagome stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha, waiting for him to get up. He didn't.

"Inu…yasha?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her, tilting his head as he gave her a calculating look. Kagome scrambled rapidly backwards, not caring if it was undignified, and wished desperately for her bow and arrows.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, then squeaked as a striped hand slid to wrap around her upper arm, warm calloused flesh sliding up her skin, claws scraping lightly and raising goose bumps. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her arm, dragging her to her feet.

"The half-breed is unconscious," he told her.

There was a jangle of metal, and then Miroku's staff was pointed at Sesshoumaru. Behind him, Sango hefted her boomerang, glaring.

"Let Lady Kagome go, Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku said carefully, violet eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru's gaze landed upon the monk and the demon slayer. Kagome struggled in his grip, trying to wrench his hand off. "Let me go!"

Sesshoumaru's hand released her arm, and Kagome bolted away from him. A second later, she was shrieking as Sesshoumaru gripped her around the waist and lifted her up. She winced, feeling the points of his elaborate armour digging into her back. Sango gasped, then swung her giant boomerang in an arc, hoping to strike the demon lord from behind. She blinked, and suddenly Kagome was on the ground, face-first, Sesshoumaru's foot planted lightly on her back to keep her in place. Sesshoumaru swung to meet the oncoming weapon, hand glowing an ominous green, and struck at it. It cracked in two, dropping uselessly to the forest floor.

Sango's eyes widened in dismay. "Oh, no," she breathed out softly.

Then suddenly Miroku was there, his staff glowing with holy powers as he swung it towards Sesshoumaru. The demon lord looked angry as he caught the staff and forced it back, ignoring the sparks of holy power that seared his skin.

"You try my patience, humans. Do you truly wish for me to kill you?"

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed out, trying and failing to rise as Sesshoumaru pressed his foot harder into her back. She found herself suddenly flipped over by his foot onto her back, and then his foot was resting lightly upon her stomach. Kagome went to sit up, but Sesshoumaru's foot pressed harder once more. She sunk back down onto the grass.

"Stop what, girl?"

Kagome looked up at him angrily, momentarily forgetting that she was at his questionable mercy. "Don't hurt my friends."

Sesshoumaru's lip curled as he focused fully upon her. "Your friends are disrespectful."

"They're protecting me!"

"You do not need protection at this present time, girl."

"Are you trying to say that you're not here to hurt Kagome?" Sango looked doubtful as she eyed the way Sesshoumaru kept Kagome subdued.

"Given your current position, I find that rather hard to believe," Miroku added, groaning as he pulled himself to his feet and picked up his staff.

Sesshoumaru stared at them. He looked at the pair of humans disdainfully, scorning their slow comprehension. A sneer twisted his lips. "Do you question my word?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, with all due respect, you have not given your word that you will not harm Kagome," Miroku said cautiously, eyeing the demon lord.

"Kagome," Sango began, eyes on the foot trapping her friend to the ground. She looked worried, and her arm was tensed, ready to draw her sword. "Is he hurting you?"

Kagome turned her head to face Sango, then tried to prop her elbows upon the ground and lift herself up. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and he levelled his foot again upon Kagome's chest. Kagome subsided with a squeak, laying back down flat on her back. The pressure on her ribs receded, and she drew in a shaky breath of air.

"Um," Kagome said awkwardly. "I'm okay, Sango. But," she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Er – do you think you could let me up, though, please?" She saw the demon lord's expression darken, and hastily added, "You did hint that you weren't going to hurt me, and, um, well, being pushed into ground isn't exactly comfortable."

Blank golden eyes surveyed the girl, then turned towards the monk and demon slayer. "I wish to speak to this girl." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, a warning clear. "You will not follow."

"Wait – !" Miroku's cry came too late. He reached out with a grasping hand, his plea dying on his lips as Sesshoumaru flickered out of sight, taking a helpless Kagome with him. "_Kagome_!"

Sango gasped, then shook herself and snapped back to full awareness. "Kirara!" She cried, and she leapt upon the transformed firecat's back. They took off into the sky. "Miroku, stay and help Inuyasha! I'll try to find Kagome!"

Miroku stared up at her, and shouted, "Are you sure? Sesshoumaru is dangerous, Sango!"

Sango's eyes were fierce. "I'm getting her back, monk!"

Miroku frowned. "Be careful!" He called out. Sango's reply was lost in the wind as the firecat took off over the trees. Miroku's shoulders lowered. "Be very careful, dear Sango," he murmured, then turned to survey the fallen half-demon. Walking over to the prone form of Inuyasha, he sighed and tapped his friend's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't stir.

Spotting the blood, Miroku was reminded of the first aid kit Kagome kept in her yellow bag. Shippo would know where it was.

"Shippo," he called out, puzzled when the tiny fox demon didn't immediately appear from a nearby hiding place, "Would you get Kagome's medicine kit for me?" There was no response, and Miroku's brows lowered, perplexed. "Shippo?" The monk stood to scan the clearing, feeling a tightness in his gut.

"_Shippo_!"

* * *

Kagome, feeling another wave of pure terror and nausea sweep over her, decided frankly that Sesshoumaru's mode of transport really, really sucked. Being clutched in an iron-hard grip to an even harder set of metal armour, trees whooshing past at an alarming rate, did nothing for Kagome's sense of comfort. Squeezing her eyes shut and feeling vaguely ridiculous for being so pathetic, but too terrified out of her mind to care, Kagome clutched at the demon lord currently holding her. Her nails dug into his arm, drawing little bloody half-moons, the other arm moving to awkwardly seize the front of Sesshoumaru's armour, holding on for dear life.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the human girl clinging to him like wet silk, and felt a smirk tilt his lips. Amused at her terrified appearance, he suddenly leapt into the air, watching with dark humour as the girl squealed and huddled closer to him if possible. His nose twitched. As entertaining as this was, he was going to have to bathe after this to rid himself of the stench of human.

Landing lightly on the ground, his eyes narrowed as he caught a whiff of cat demon. The slayer was following, then. He paused, wanting to go back and teach the ill-mannered human how to follow orders, but his half-brother's woman struggled in his grip, obviously sensing their followers. He took off, deciding a delay would only prolong his suffering of the impudent girl's company. At his side, Kagome gasped, then tensed up and grabbed hold of him once more, swallowing back her nausea.

Sesshoumaru delicately scented the air after a few minutes, satisfied when the scent of the firecat was distant and faint. He angled sharply to the right, and pulled to a sudden stop in the clearing that appeared. He let his human cargo drop with a disdainful twitch of his arm, and stared down impassively at the rumpled girl by his feet.

Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru, feeling fear curl up icily in her stomach as she met blank golden eyes. "Se – Sesshoumaru," she panted, forcing back her terror at being alone and defenceless. She gained enough presence of mind to glance around at her surroundings, surprise flickering across her face. "Uh…what? Where are we?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Kagome squeaked, cringing away when his clawed hand was raised, thinking that he was going to strike her for being impertinent and disrespectful. She felt incredibly stupid when the demon lord huffed impatiently, and reached down to pluck a clump of leaves from her ankle.

"Huh?" Kagome stared up at him, thoroughly confused. She watched Sesshoumaru bring the clump of leaves to his eye level, smirk, then deliberately squeeze it. Something squealed out, and there was a puff of smoke. Kagome gaped at up Sesshoumaru. The pale-striped wrist extended outwards, a tiny fox demon with orange hair clawing vainly at the hand gripping him.

"Shippo?" Kagome sat up a bit straighter, staring incredulously at her adopted son.

Sesshoumaru's fingers loosened, and Shippo dropped to land hard on the ground. "Ouch!"

"Pup." Sesshoumaru's lip curled. "You are interfering. Leave."

Shippo shook himself, and then glared bravely up at the tall demon lord, curling his fingers into tiny fists to hide the reflexive trembling at the sound of the intimidating voice. "Leave Kagome alone!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally, then narrowed into slits. "Who are you, pup, to say such?"

"I won't let you hurt my mother!"

"Mother?" Sesshoumaru voiced, tone blank and passive. His cold eyes focused upon Kagome. "Explain," he ordered imperiously.

Kagome glanced from Sesshoumaru to Shippo. "We found him, and I took him in."

"You adopted a demon child?"

"Yes."

"Hn." He looked completely unimpressed, but one eyebrow did arch elegantly at the girl still sprawled at his feet. His brows lowered as he turned to survey Shippo. "Leave, pup."

Shippo trembled as Sesshoumaru levelled a mild glare upon his unmoving form. Defiantly, he refused to move away.

The demon lord snarled at the fox demon. "This Sesshoumaru will not ask again, pup. _Leave_."

"N-no!" Shippo shrunk under the demon lord's ferocious look, but one glance at his surrogate mother, defenceless, lent him enough courage to not merely turn tail and run. "Let my mother go!"

"Shippo, don't – " Kagome began, highly aware of the irritated demon lord standing before them. Sesshoumaru cut her off with a rumbling growl. Looking up at the silver-haired demon, Kagome felt a chill run down her spine at the flash of ivory fangs.

"Disobedient pup!" Sesshoumaru snarled out, his voice no longer smooth but rough, and he raised his clawed hand. Kagome panicked. With a cry, she threw herself into the space between Shippo and Sesshoumaru, hugging the child to her and sheltering him from the angry older demon.

"Don't hurt him," she pleaded. "He's just a child, Sesshoumaru, please, don't – " She cut herself off with a choked gasp at the furious glint in his eyes. He growled again, a deep, purely animalistic sound, all the more terrifying coming from the normally stoic demon lord. She cringed when his hand moved towards them, closing her eyes as curled protectively around Shippo.

She felt a hand settle on her head, fingers sifting through locks of hair, claws scraping gently on her scalp. Sesshoumaru's fingers clenched around dark tendrils of hair, and he slowly tugged her head up, sliding his hand down to her neck as she opened her eyes wide in surprise, manipulating her successfully into sitting up, facing him. He was crouched before her, a frown marring his face, and Kagome felt her heart pounding, eyes wide and fearful. Instinctively, she clutched Shippo to her abdomen.

"Girl," Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled in his chest, and Kagome was surprised to realise that the sound calmed her. "What makes you think I would hurt a mere pup?"

Oh. _Oh_. So _that_ was why he was so angry. She had unintentionally insulted him by insinuating that she thought he hurt children. Kagome stared at him, dumb-founded. "I – you – I mean, you looked…really angry," she mumbled, "I was afraid for Shippo when he refused to leave."

Sesshoumaru's grip on her hair loosened. "Hn," was all he said. The girl had instinctive urges to protect her pup. Intriguing. Perhaps she was indeed a wise choice. His glance shifted to Shippo. "Very well. The pup may stay – so long as he is quiet."

Wide-eyed, Shippo nodded hastily, curling up into Kagome as the older demon gave him a measuring look. Sesshoumaru rose, hand shifting in Kagome's hair to tug her up to her feet.

"Come," he said, and then turned to walk away, pulling Kagome along, rather gently, by her hair. Kagome stumbled, then reached up with one hand, the other still cradling Shippo, and without thinking, she grasped the wrist of the hand imbedded in her hair. "Hey!" She cried indignantly. "Is there a reason why I'm being dragged around by my hair?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, turning to eye her. His hand did not release her hair. "I see you have regained your foolish, rash behaviour paraded as courage."

"Um," Kagome said unintelligently. He didn't seem to be mad at her forward behaviour. She blushed, and removed her hands from his arm at a pointed look from the demon. "Do you think you could let go of my hair?"

Sesshoumaru turned around once more, his hand tugging her forwards by her hair. Kagome grinded her teeth together and glared daggers into his back.

"_Please_?" She ground out uncomfortably. The demon lord turned his face in her direction, and her mouth dropped open at his small, definitely amused smirk. Deliberately, he tugged on strands of her hair, and Kagome silently fumed as he lead her unceremoniously through a patch of trees and into another clearing. She forgot her anger, though, at the startling sight of a little human girl chasing a toad demon in circles round a two-headed dragon.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.

The toad skidded to a halt, panting, the Staff of Two Heads resting over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he turned to face them. "My lord!"

"Huh?" The girl had stopped too, and a smile lit her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried happily, running across the grass to clamp onto Sesshoumaru's leg. The demon lord released his hold on Kagome's hair in order to pat the little girl's head. Kagome rubbed her head and shot Sesshoumaru a disgruntled look, which he ignored loftily.

The little girl turned to peer shyly up at Kagome. "Who is the pretty lady, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"The one I told you about, Rin."

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a puzzled look, but knelt down to Rin's eye level. Shippo scampered out of her arms and moved behind her, eyeing the dragon warily.

Rin stepped back from Sesshoumaru, twisting her kimono in her hands nervously. "What's the pretty lady's name?"

"I'm Kagome." She smiled at the adorable little girl. "It's very nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin glanced at Shippo. "Who's that, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome started at the formal title, but ignored it for the moment. "This is my adopted son, Shippo. Shippo, Rin." She grinned when Shippo crept forward, nose twitching as he leaned close to Rin and sniffed carefully. Rin giggled. "Hi!" She said, and Shippo grinned, relaxing and returning the greeting.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Go play."

Rin turned to skip off, then paused, glancing back at Shippo. Shippo looked pleadingly at Kagome, clearly wanting to go play with his new friend. Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who tiled his head in acquiescence. "Go on, Shippo," she murmured.

"Jaken, go with them," Sesshoumaru ordered, ignoring the toad's protests. When the others had left, the dragon lumbering steadily after them, Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome. "Do you like Rin?"

Kagome smiled softly. "She's a very cute little girl. Yes, I already like her."

"Hn," he sounded out. He gave her a measured look. "You will look after her when I am not able to."

Kagome jerked in shock, widened eyes raising to meet his incredulously. "What!"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from her own, staring towards where the group had left. "I have decided you are a fit mother for Rin when needed. She will be left in your care when I cannot take her with me."

Kagome stared at him. "You trust me to look after her?"

"Is there a reason I should not?" He slid a glance at her briefly out of the corner of his eye.

"No, of course not!" She retorted, flustered slightly. She hesitated, then asked timidly, "But won't leaving her with me mean that she'll be with Inuyasha and the others?"

"Yes."

"But – "

"The half-breed will not be in charge of Rin," he interrupted. He turned to pin her with his gaze. "_You_ will be."

"Um," Kagome mumbled. "Ookay. But – why me?"

"You, girl, are an adequate mother to the boy, and I have seen your interactions with children before."

Kagome's brows lowered. "Forgetting the obvious part about how you must have been following me to know that, you're calling me _adequate_? I feel so complimented," she muttered sourly. She glared up at the demon lord. "I also have a name, you know."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow haughtily, feeling reluctant amusement at the girl's antics. "Indeed?"

Kagome frowned. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was teasing her. "Kagome," she said. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Call me by my name!"

Sesshoumaru now looked faintly amused, a fang glimmering as one corner of his mouth curled upwards. "As you wish," he began, and then added in a deadpan voice, "_Ka-go-me_."

Kagome stomped her foot in a fit of pique, glaring indignantly up at Sesshoumaru. "Must you do that?" She cried.

His eyebrow rose up again. "Do what…Ka-go-me?"

He was definitely teasing her now, Kagome concluded glumly, glaring at the amused smirk crossing the demon lord's mouth, glaring harder when his mouth curved further upwards. She knew it – he was laughing at her silently, finding enjoyment in her annoyance.

Sesshoumaru turned serious once more. "I will return you to your companions now. Rin will accompany you."

"So soon?" Kagome questioned, then felt stupid for voicing the pointless question when Sesshoumaru looked at her, golden eyes blank. "Um, well, okay."

"Jaken," he called. Moments later, the strange group re-appeared, Shippo and Rin trailed by the dragon as they chattered happily. They ignored the grumpy toad demon trotting ahead of them.

"Rin." The girl bounced over to them, Shippo following behind her. "It is time to leave. You will be staying with Lady Kagome for now."

Kagome squeaked in surprise as she felt something soft accumulate under her feet. Rin giggled as she jumped onto the cloud forming beneath Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Shippo following behind her once more, this time with less enthusiasm, eyeing their new mode of transport warily. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she sensed the massive amount of demonic energy Sesshoumaru was generating to produce the semi-solid cloud, but surprisingly, her priestess powers didn't automatically rise to her defence and purify the threat.

She watched Rin carefully as the cloud lifted off the ground, and copied the little girl by sitting down carefully. Shippo soon followed suit. Kagome glanced over the edge, and immediately regretted doing so. Her stomach turned at the sight of the ground rapidly dropping away, and she scrambled further away from the edge, accidentally bumping into a still-standing Sesshoumaru's leg.

He glanced down at her, and as she blushed and inched away from his leg, she took the chance to raise an eyebrow at him. "'Lady Kagome'?" She asked him.

"Hn," he replied.

Kagome huffed. "Well, that's a great explanation."

Against his own wishes, his mouth quirked upward in amusement. The girl was highly entertaining. His eyes swept over her towel-clad form, barely suppressing the urge to smirk, amused, when he realised fully for the first time what he'd obviously interrupted when he went to collect her. She would have to change as soon as possible – her current 'clothing' was highly indecent.

He looked down at the girl sitting by his feet. "Ka-go-me," he started, and the girl glanced up at him, "You will not dress so inappropriately again after you return to you camp."

"What?" Kagome asked him, puzzled until she looked down. She blushed as she was reminded of her state of makeshift clothing, and the red deepened in her cheeks when she caught Sesshoumaru haughtily eye her up and down, clearly disapproving. "This isn't exactly my normal style of clothes, you know," she grumbled half-heartedly.

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "We are approaching your camp," he told her quietly.

"Oh," Kagome mouthed softly.

God, but how was Inuyasha going to react to _this_ new set of events?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Instinct To Run**

_Chapter 3_

The cloud descended through the trees, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when the movement was smooth and slow. She didn't think her poor stomach could handle another upset, and looking up surreptitiously at the stoic demon lord beside her, Kagome concluded that throwing up would have been a very bad idea indeed.

She turned, sensing movement from the corner of her eye, and glanced over fully to see Rin getting up and moving over to her guardian. Kagome's eyes widened when the white, fluffy boa draped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder moved, sliding down to pool in a silky pile around the little girl. Rin giggled and sat down, snuggling into the silvery-white fur. Kagome simply gaped, her mind still trying to process the idea of Sesshoumaru's boa being able to move. Disbelieving eyes watched as the tip of the boa twitched. Her eyes travelled up the length of the boa. Kagome stared at where it was attached to the demon lord, and then blushed vividly. Mortified, she realised exactly what part of the lord's anatomy she was staring at before hastily looking away.

So, Sesshoumaru's boa was actually a _tail_. She cast another sneaky look down to the tail, wondering what it would be like to curl up in the silky fur. Kagome nearly slapped herself at the direction of her thoughts. So what if his tail was incredibly gorgeous? The young priestess turned instead to survey the face of the silent demon lord, and the idea of what he would do to her if she dared lay a hand on his royal person was enough to make her drop the thought. Kagome did cast one last puzzled glance at Rin. It wasn't exactly cold up here, so why was the girl clutching at the fluffy tail?

She found out why when the energy cloud disappeared from underneath her feet – literally.

Kagome opened her mouth to shriek out in surprise and fear. A loud "Oomph!" escaped her mouth instead as she hit the ground. Next to her, Sesshoumaru alighted softly on the grass, his tail curled up around Rin as support. Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Why, you did that on purpose, you – " Kagome broke off her own irritated shout, paling suddenly in realisation. Fear replaced the anger, lodging in her stomach as a cold ball of anxiety. "Where's Shippo?" She spun around frantically to look for the tiny fox demon. "Shippo!"

"I'm here," A small voice piped up. Kagome whirled to face Sesshoumaru and promptly gaped incredulously at the demon lord, who was carefully lifting Shippo from his shoulder, before dropping the fox demon to the ground. Shippo landed on all fours like a cat, and scampered over to Kagome.

"Kagome!" He cried, clambering into her lap and hugging her around the neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shippo." She shot Sesshoumaru an irritated look, though. Sesshoumaru ignored her, turning his head instead to gaze blankly into a copse of trees.

"Inuyasha is approaching," Sesshoumaru said flatly, moments later. "I can smell the inferior half-breed from miles away."

"He's not inferior," Kagome snapped back without thinking. She inwardly cringed when the demon lord slid his eyes towards her, breathing a sigh of relief when he went back to ignoring her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin was looking up timidly at her lord. "Are you staying with Rin and Lady Kagome?"

"No, Rin."

Rin's lower lip trembled dangerously. Sensing waterworks, Kagome spoke up. "Don't worry, Rin, you'll have lots of fun with Shippo and I, and Lord Sesshoumaru won't be away for too long." She glanced nervously at Sesshoumaru. "Right?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head, then disentangled her from his pants and turned her towards Kagome. "I will return for you, Rin."

Rin suddenly smiled. At Kagome's look, Rin cheerfully explained. "Lord Sesshoumaru always fulfils his promises to Rin!"

Kagome smiled. "Well, in that case, there's nothing to worry about!" Kagome glanced at the darkening sky, aware that it was getting late. "Well, Rin, I know it's pretty late, and you and Shippo need to be in bed, but I figure you're probably hungry, too."

"Yes, Lady Kagome," Rin glanced up at her, then at Sesshoumaru. "Should Rin go pick some berries now?"

"I've got a better idea," Kagome said cheerfully. "How about I make you some noodles?"

"Yeah!" Shippo bounced around Kagome, giving the silent Sesshoumaru a wide berth. "Me too! Please, Kagome?"

Rin glanced up towards Sesshoumaru, unsure. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but then he nodded. Rin smiled brightly, clapping her hands and running over to Kagome. "Thank you, Lady Kagome – oh!" The little girl gasped as a red-clad figure dropped into the clearing.

Inuyasha growled, and Rin's eyes widened in fear. Kagome frowned, and laid a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder. Rin turned to her with a tiny cry and wrapped her arms around Kagome's leg. Rin kept a wary eye on the new figure who was still growling.

Sesshoumaru had tensed as soon as Inuyasha had made his appearance, but now his shoulders relaxed. "Half-breed," He acknowledged.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha returned, stepping out from the shadows into a patch of moonlight. "What the hell do you think you're doing, kidnapping Kagome like that?" He drew Tetsusaiga, smiling grimly as it transformed into the huge fang.

Rin whimpered at the sight of the massive sword and clutched tighter at Kagome's leg. Kagome ran her hand through Rin's hair to comfort her, her other arm pulling the girl closer. Shippo, not wanting to be left out, leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered towards them, and softened slightly upon seeing the picture the trio made. He was satisfied – he had his firsthand proof of how good a mother-figure the priestess would be to Rin.

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru's line of vision, and snarled in rage at Kagome's untidy state, and at the girl, clinging to the priestess, who reeked of Sesshoumaru. "Oi, Sesshoumaru, get your brat away from Kagome!" He demanded rudely.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Kagome interrupted before things got ugly. She glared at her half-demon friend. "Inuyasha!" She snapped.

His furry ears reflexively went back. "What?" He growled back.

"Don't be so rude," Kagome scolded, and then gave his sword a pointed look. "And put Tetsusaiga away – you're scaring Rin."

"Keh!" He snorted. "She stinks of Sesshoumaru – she must be used to seeing him slaughter things by now. My sword stays." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "Get his ugly brat away from you, Kagome."

Rin sniffed, and Kagome felt her anger whoosh up as thought she'd been punched in the stomach. "Sit!" She screamed out. "And for good measure – sit, sit, _siiittt_!"

Sesshoumaru watched the proceedings silently, very pleased at the priestess' response. He was now assured that her maternal instincts would override even her loyalty to the half-breed.

Kagome, meanwhile, was fuming quietly whilst glaring at the newly formed hole in the ground. "Inuyasha, you're such a jerk. Can't you see you're upsetting Rin?"

"Indeed, foolish half-breed," Sesshoumaru finally spoke again, "Haven't you learnt not to insult a pup in front of a mother in your dealings with the kit?"

Inuyasha growled out something from his place sprawled in the dirt. Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead. "Sesshoumaru, you're not helping the situation."

The demon lord shot her a dark look for daring to talk to him in such a manner, but subsided after seeing the picture she made, furious and protective all at once, one hand now on each child. "Hn."

Kagome sighed. She was in no mood to deal with another of the brothers' infamous fights. "Right! Rin? Shippo? Let's go to camp so I can get you guys something to eat." _And get changed out of this stupid towel_, she thought with a scowl.

"What about the loud man?" Rin whispered, turning her eyes to the newly-formed crater.

"I think I'll leave him there to think about his behaviour for a while," Kagome said darkly, giving the kids a smile to lighten the mood.

"Isn't he hurt?" Rin wondered. Kagome fell in love even more with the little girl for her kind nature, even towards the currently undeserving half-demon.

"He's just fine, Rin. Inuyasha is a very strong half-demon. Besides, he sort of deserved it."

"Don't worry, Kagome sits Inuyasha all the time when he's being mean to me!" Shippo informed Rin.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Er… I'm going to take the kids back to camp."

The demon lord inclined his head, then turned swiftly, long hair swaying elegantly, and walked to the edge of the clearing.

"Um, wait," Kagome stuttered. The demon lord paused, but his aura was icy as it swirled around Kagome. "Are you… I mean, when will you return for Rin?"

"When I choose to, priestess."

"But…" Kagome hesitated, and then kept going. "Sesshoumaru, I have other duties…"

"You will take Rin with you wherever you go. I entrust her to you alone, priestess." He didn't need to elaborate on what would happen if Kagome neglected her babysitting duties. She gulped.

"Yes, but I can't take Rin when I go to my family, or for some priestess duties."

"Then you will not perform such actions when you are guarding Rin, priestess. Perform only those duties which you allow your kit to accompany you on."

"But – " Kagome broke off. The demon lord's glimmering silver hair had disappeared into the gloom of the forest as he walked away. _Great_.

*******

Kagome stirred the pot containing the ramen noodles, smiling at the excited children sitting beside her, both staring at the pot as if to make it boil faster.

"So…" Sango trailed off, still staring at Rin.

Beside her, Miroku looked just as perplexed. "It is most surprising to learn that Sesshoumaru keeps company with a human child."

"I know," Kagome said quietly.

"And…he wants us to look after her?"

Kagome grimaced. "Not exactly. He said she is in my care alone, but that she's allowed to stay with you guys since I'm here."

"I take it he would not be pleased to learn you had left her alone in our care to do something else?" Miroku guessed.

"Your family," Sango gasped.

"Yep. I can't visit them while Rin's here. And I thought Inuyasha caused enough trouble when I wanted to go back home." Kagome groaned. "And refusal isn't exactly an option with Sesshoumaru."

A loud snort came from a tree nearby, but Inuyasha, still sulking at Kagome's perceived betrayal, was refusing to rejoin the group. Kagome glared in his general direction, before turning back to the campfire.

"Still," Kagome's eyes softened as they landed on Rin, "Even if I could, I wouldn't refuse. She's absolutely adorable, I'd offer to care for her anyway."

Sango smiled. "Kagome, you'll be an excellent mother."

"Why, Sango, what a coincidence you brought this topic up. I happen to believe _you_ would also make a wonderful moth – " Miroku fell off his perch on the log, clutching at his sore ribs. Sango pulled her sword hilt back, looking smug.

Rin gasped, staring at the fallen monk. Shippo nudged her. "It's okay, Rin, Sango does that all the time when Miroku's being dumb."

"What did he do, Lady Sango?" Rin asked shyly, still in awe of the demon slayer.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look. "When you're older, you'll understand, Rin," Kagome said. Neither of the older girls wanted to imagine what Sesshoumaru would do to them if Rin got an education in some things too early.

Kagome glanced into the pot. "Okay, guys, dinner's ready!" She breathed a sigh of relief at the timely introduction as the two young ones cheered. She ladled the soupy noodle mixture into five bowls, leaving the sixth one empty in case Inuyasha decided to join them.

Everyone except Rin started eating immediately. Kagome watched the little girl eye her bowl uncertainly, and then sniff. She grabbed some noodles with her chopsticks and took a tentative bite. Her eyes widened comically. "Rin likes this very much, Lady Kagome!"

Kagome grinned. _Ramen never fails to please in the Feudal era_. "I'm glad you like it, Rin. I have more, so we can have it for dinner tomorrow as well, if you like."

Rin's eyes widened even further, if possible. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Thank you, Lady Kagome!" Rin smiled brightly.

"It's no problem, and you don't need to call me 'Lady', Rin. You can just call me Kagome."

Rin shook her head. "Rin cannot, that would be bad manners. Lady Kagome is a lady."

Kagome sighed. "Rin, it's my wish that you just call me by my name, okay?"

Rin still looked unsure. Sango decided to help Kagome out. "Rin, you're still being very well mannered if you pay attention to your guardian's wishes."

Rin nodded, but turned her eyes back to her bowl, shy once more.

*******

Later that night, Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag. She sighed quietly, able to relax now that Rin and Shippo were bundled up in their respective blankets and asleep. Across the fire, Sango lay in her own sleeping bag courtesy of Kagome, Kirara in her arms. Miroku, knocked unconscious once again by the demon slayer, had been dragged to 'sleep' under the tree Inuyasha was still perched in. Kagome looked into the tree's branches, trying to catch sight of the half-demon, but had no luck. _Inuyasha, please understand…_

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by a small figure burrowing into her sleeping bag. "Wha – Shippo," she whispered softly, smiling at her adopted kit. Automatically, she shifted to give the young fox demon room to curl into her chest, his tail tickling her neck. Kagome sighed, one arm reaching up to hug Shippo.

Eyes beginning to close, Kagome was startled awake once more a few minutes later by an unexpected scuffling noise nearby. Looking up, Kagome saw a shy Rin peering at her from beneath her eyelashes, hands clasped behind her back.

"Rin? What's wrong?" She asked quietly, giving the little girl a puzzled look.

"Rin is lonely." The little girl sniffed. Kagome caught the envious look Rin shot Shippo. _Oh._

Kagome sat up, and unzipped her sleeping bag. She held out a hand to Rin and smiled at the girl. "Would you like to sleep with me?"

Rin hesitated, looking embarrassed. It was the second longing look she cast the pair in the sleeping bag that cemented Kagome's decision.

"Will you stay with me, Rin? Because I'm lonely, too," she coaxed gently.

"Rin would like to, if La- Kagome doesn't mind."

Kagome grinned. "Come on, then." She patted the space next her not occupied by Shippo. Rin lay down beside the older girl, and Kagome zipped up the sleeping bag. She was unable to hold back a smile when two small bodies snuggled closer for warmth.

Kagome yawned, drifting off to sleep. Her last thought was that she would do anything for the two young ones now under her protection.


End file.
